Doom: Heroes Rise
by MetalshadowN64
Summary: When John Dacote defeated and drove back the armies of Hell in 2147, everyone thought he won, and that the events were nothing but a nightmare. But 40 years later, Hell has begun a come-back. Now his Grandson must carry on the fight that was thought to be won. Almost nothing but OC's. Rated M for blood, violence, swears, adult themes and safety
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is one of my older fan-fics that I have been working on for a long time. I do intend on finishing it someday, but for now I have decided to throw up the first few chapters. These chapters are old and are in my opinion desperate for revising or just to be just rewritten over-all (especially this first one). So until I get back to work on this story please take it with a grain of salt.

Chapter 1: Prologue

After 7 years of fighting in wars and seeing the darkest sides of humanity John Flynn Dacote thought he had truly seen Hell itself… at least until 2 years ago when his assignment at the Union Aerospace Corporation's Mars City had literally 'gone to hell' when some mad-man opened the gates to the darkest abyss.

A lot had changed since then. So many he couldn't count, all he knew is that now it's the year 2147 and the forces of Hell have invaded Earth, and that he – John Flynn Dacote – had to stop the invasion… Just like 2 years ago.

But now everything is riding on a carefully aimed rocket into Hell's leader; the Icon of Sin's exposed brain.

John tried with all his might to ignore the throbbing muscles and the aching cuts, scars, and even burn marks that he's received from the endless minions of Hell. He focused his mind on hitting the switch to lower the lift so he could have a clear line of fire to the Icon of Sin. John lunged for the switch and hit it; he then quickly jumped onto the lift and pulled out the portable rocket launcher out of his back-pack. John quickly crouched onto one knee and aimed the weapon at his foe. He carefully timed when he should fire the weapon.

_Now I've got ya._ John thought as he pulled the trigger on the rocket launcher. He then watched as in slow motion as the rocket flew through the air as a stream of smoke followed behind it. The rocket eventually hit its target and the largest demon in hell roared in extreme pain as the demon's face exploded with such great velocity that even from John's distance he got knocked off the lift and was sent crashing to the ground as a great heat engulfed him.

_Am I dead…? _John asked himself.

He then slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was floating in a void of pure whiteness. Yet, he felt at peace here, like he had not a care in the world

_No… No, I'm not. Not yet. But… is this the end to the invasion? Have I won? If I have, then have I received the right to live a life of normalcy? No. The world must be rebuilt. People must have hope to go on after losing about 2/3rds of the entire human population. I must be that hope to protect and guide them._

…_But surely I've received the right live at least?_ Then humanity's protector lost consciousness in the pure bliss of the white void he floated in.

John woke up to the violent shaking of his body caused by a few survivors who were checking if he was alive.

"Hey, you alive?" a middle aged man asked.

John grunted and looked at him. "Yeah… Where am I?" he paused "Am I on Earth?"

With a smile on his face, the man shook his head 'yes' and reached out a hand to help. John gratefully took it and climbed to his feet, he then looked at the people around him, and then to the now clear sky of Earth.

_I guess I have received that right…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

John Flynn Dacote III walked through a bustling town, people talked about various subjects, children played simplistic games, the place he was in felt normal and peaceful. Nothing could ever go wrong here. Crimes, war, and despair didn't exist; they were nothing but something from a distant past or a forgotten memory but something didn't feel right. Everyone wore bright and happy faces and even brighter clothes but some type of fear or foreboding seemed to loom in the air, like a calm before a destructive storm. Yet it still felt peaceful. John walked through the town, going somewhere, but he didn't know where and why, but he still walked on.  
As he walked on the sense of doom seemed to become stronger, not just that but the amount of people seemed to decrease. Also the clear, blissful sky became dark, cloudy, yet the clouds had a strange red tint to it. Still, John walked on. He eventually came to an unidentified graveyard, he looked around and noticed he was alone, and the clouds in the sky had a now crimson hue to it. John then began to look at the grave before him but a drop of water hit his head, he instinctively looked up to see what hit him and he noticed it began to rain, but the drops felt unusually warm, he couldn't figure out why. The rain quickly picked up and turned into a downpour. John looked around and ran to some cover that other people were standing under. He then examined how wet he had become, but then he noticed that the rain was _human blood!_

John quickly looked at the people around him and noticed that their skin had a pale bluish tint to it; their eyes were glazed over while at the same-time they were crying blood. The people around him then spoke brokenly but in unison "Help… us… Save… us." But John couldn't speak back; all he could do was run away blindly. He ran as far as his legs could, but then he slammed into a wall. John opened his eyes and noticed he was in a strange black void, all except for a large gate decorated in death angels, demons, human skulls and strange writing he couldn't identify. The mysterious gate then slowly opened, as it opened lava and large flames, accompanied by screams of pure terror and pain poured out. John screamed out in agony as the lava and fire burned at his flesh, he tried getting out of it but all he could do was scream his lungs out, and the more he screamed the more lava poured out of the gate. Before he knew it the lava had engulfed his entire body.

Suddenly he felt something hit him in his right ribs and a muffled voice screaming at him, but it wasn't the voices from the mysterious gate. John quickly opened his eyes and found himself next to his bed, lying on top of his boots, and his older sister Andrea screaming at him, telling him to get up. John wiped his hand against his face and felt cold sweat. "What do you want?" John asked groggily to his sister.  
"Get the fuck out of bed!" Andrea screamed. "I want the bed tonight!" John gave his sister a puzzled look and then looked at the alarm clock that he knocked over when he fell off the bed; it read 2:03:06 AM. "Why?" John asked defensively as he scanned the room, but then he noticed a man standing in the room, but more in the corner so he couldn't be easily seen. John quickly realized why she wanted the bed: It was for _that._  
"Ah, I get it. Gonna sleep with another guy again? Am I right… _whore_?" he asked smugly. Andrea's face turned bright red with fury, and quickly walked over to John while he was still on the floor and then swiftly kicked him in his other rib. John grunted in pain as he held his stomach. "Bitch." John whispered but his sister heard it and kicked him again. "What? Getting angry cause I'm saying the truth? What number is he, hm?" he asked. Andrea's face became redder as she raised her leg again, but John quickly swung his leg and tripped her making her land on her ass. John casually got up while grabbing his boots and some clothes. "Don't worry, I won't get in the way of you two making out. Not like it happens three or four times every week." He said smugly as he walked out of the room. _I hope you two have 'fun' asshole, cause one of these days she's gonna go to Hell and burn._ John thought as he looked at Andrea's "partner".

John walked into the living room and went besides the couch and began to change his nightclothes with the ones he grabbed. He then put on his boots and tied them. _Maybe I'll go out for a while._ He noticed while he changed that he had grabbed one of his many "Doom" T-shirts, a red long-sleeve shirt, dark grey/black cargo pants and belt. He wondered why he had so many of those "Doom" shirts. When his father – John Flynn Dacote II – died he inherited a bunch of those shirts. His grandfather told him that they were a gift from some company named "id software" that gave him those shirts after one of his missions in the space marines, and then he passed them on to his son and then so on. John looked at himself in a mirror in the bathroom. Besides his attire, he had long brown-hair that went mid-way down his back; his bangs were swayed to the left and right so they were parted in the middle. He also had brown eyes, and a goatee growing in. Unknowingly to many people, he had a large old scar on his left shoulder that had a matching one on his back, parallel to the other, he often tried not to think of it for it brought back some unpleasant memories. Sometimes he thought he looked younger than his actual age of seventeen.

John went to his computer desk and grabbed his iPod and headphones and went back to the living room and lay down on the couch and stared at the ceiling blankly listening to music. _What was up with that dream?_ He thought. _I usually don't remember my dreams, even nightmares. But it felt unusually…_ real. _More real than reality itself. It felt like I really could feel the flames and lava burn at my skin, the feeling of doom throughout the dream, and the blood touching my skin._ John felt a chill quickly crawl up his spine at the thoughts of that nightmare. He tried not to think of it… but still, it felt so _real_. As an attempt to ignore the thoughts of the nightmare he sat back up and looked around at the "house" he and his sister "owned."

It looked like it was originally a two-floor house both from inside and exterior; however the top-part was apparently damaged in the invasion of hell over forty years ago. So much that if someone tried going to the second floor they would fall through the floor due to the age and beyond repair damage. The living room was the first room one would enter if they came through the front door, on the left was the only bedroom that John and his sister would take turns using each night, however John was the one who used it mostly because most nights Andrea would be "out on the town" which usually was her getting drunk and/or laid. It was somewhat rare for her to take home someone, but not too surprising. When she did she usually kicked John out of the bed like she did tonight. From the front door, straight ahead was a combination of the dining room, and kitchen. To the left of that room was the bathroom, and next to that was a bordered up doorway that was the stairway. On the far side of the dining room/kitchen was a door to the backdoor, but that door couldn't open. To the right of the dining room/kitchen was a small room that had still functioning washer and dryer and a small pantry and next to that a small locked storage room that contained various fire-arms that belonged to their Grandfather – John Flynn Dacote I. It felt weird having so-many weapons but most of them didn't even work anymore or didn't have any ammunition. John received the key to it from his Grandfather when he was only seven years old before his Grandfather died the following year. Strangely his Grandfather trusted him more than other people despite being so young. He actually even went so far to _train_ John with the weapons when he was five. John actually took a liking to his Grandfather's old Colt six-shooter; so much he even taught himself how to do tricks with it like in old westerns.

In the living room was a couch that sat against a wall that was besides the front door. On the far side of the room was a TV that didn't get any channels, and next to that was a computer desk with an out-of-date computer. In the middle of the room was a small coffee table that was in-between two recliner chairs. Hanging on the wall above the "head" of the couch was a calendar that John made sure to update daily. To occupy John's growing boredom at least for a few moments decided to check what date it was. The calendar read, June 4, 2194; he took a moment to grab a pen to cross off the seventeenth so it read, June 5.

_Something seems familiar about that date._ He thought. _Oh yeah, it's Granddad's death anniversary._ John paused, and then remembered. _Heh. It's also my eighteenth birthday._ Then he looked at another digital clock that hung on a wall that read 3:02:06 AM. _It's still early._ He noticed, and he was still tired so he kicked back off his boots and grabbed a blanket and pillow and laid back down, put on his iPod and slowly fell back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

John Flynn Dacote III woke to the mid-day light of the sun that seeped through the cloudy sky. Groggily, he looked around to realize he was on the living room's floor, lying next to the couch. _Must have rolled off the couch last night. _He thought, as he sat on the sofa. Half-awake he reached for his boots and put them on. John looked at the digital clock on the wall, it read: 11:34:00 AM. _Whoa… I sure slept in. _He slowly got up and made his way to the kitchen/dining room, opened the refrigerator and reached in for the milk, which he then realized there wasn't any. _Brilliant. That fucking bitch forgot to go grocery shopping. Probably spent more time thinking who she should sleep with. _He thought as he put a few slices of bread in the toaster, he waited a few minutes and then the toast popped out; he then went and grabbed some margarine and spread it on the toast. He quickly devoured the slices, and grabbed a grape-flavored soda out of the refrigerator and gulped it down in a few minutes, which then complimented in a loud belch. He tossed the empty can in a plastic bag hanging on a hook on a wall. With his bare-bones "breakfast" done he went back to the living room and grabbed his iPod and headphones. "Hey, I'm going out to visit Gramps!" John shouted to his still asleep sister who never heard his shouting. He paused for a moment. "Not like _you_ ever care or anything," he whispered under his breath as he opened the front door.

John walked through the streets of his home town, listening to his iPod, as people around him continued with their daily, undisturbed lives. _Weird… things seem oddly… familiar about today. _John thought as he made his way to the town's cemetery located roughly two to three miles away from his house. The trip seemed longer due to the large hill that the cemetery was on. From the grave-yard someone could see out to a good deal of the small suburban town. To the right of the gate of the grave-yard was the small church. Not a lot of people in the town were religious, due to the "Invasion of Hell" almost 50 years ago. A lot of major cities and towns were rebuilt after the war, but more than 2/3rds of the total amount of cities and towns in America were never rebuilt due to significant drop of the human population from that as some called "war"; but it was more of massacre in truth.

John looked around when he entered through the main gate of the grave-yard and noticed that no-one was around; he then looked at the sky. _Looks like it's gonna rain soon, might be a downpour. _He thought as thunder rolled in the distant red-tinted sky. _Huh, the sky is… _red_? That's kinda odd, yet familiar._ He then shrugged his shoulders, and approached one of thousands of graves. As he approached a strange sense of foreboding made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, and goose-bumps crawl on his skin. As before he shrugged it off, and looked at the grave that stood before him. Two small flags that showed age were next to the grave; one was the American flag that indicated that John Flynn Dacote I was a marine, and the other flag which was almost completely torn to shreds from someone who hated what it stood for; the UAC - the Union Aerospace Corporation. That company was directly responsible for the invasions that took place on Mars in 2145 and the second that caused the invasion on Earth; 2147. _Can't really blame the person who did this to that flag… _John thought; he then looked at the grave itself which read:

"_Here lies _John Flynn Dacote I. _A father, husband, and hero who served and saved his world."_

"_Born: 2114 - Died: 2184"_

John closed his eyes and paid his respects for a few moments. He wasn't very religious, let alone at all, but he only did this in honor of the dead, not to mention his Grandfather was the only person he considered a father since he never knew his. After he was done he felt a drop of rain from the crimson colored sky. Instinctively and cautiously he checked the drops that hit him for he remembered parts of his dream the night before. _Good…_ John sighed. _It's not blood. _The rain then began to pick up quickly, he then scanned his surroundings looking for cover. He noticed the church and sprinted over covering his head from the rain. John quietly entered and shook-off some the rain as he entered, he then peered through the doors of the church and saw that the rain and now turned into a down-fall accompanied by thunder and lightning in the distance. _Might as well sit for a while and wait for the rain to let-up. _He figured as he sat on a bench in the corner of the large room, he put his head-phones on and decided to listen to music to make time pass by quicker.

John waited 20 minutes, periodically looking over his shoulder to check on the rain but it didn't let-up let alone show any signs of doing so. _Guess I'm gonna have to deal with it… _he grunted as he got up and made his way out. When he stepped out-side, all of a sudden with-out warning the ground beneath him began shake violently as a loud rumbling echoed from seemingly everywhere. John began to lose his balance from the sudden earth-quake. _What the hell? There supposedly hasn't been an earth-quake here in over a hundred years! _ He thought as fell to the wet, shaking ground.

The quake went on for several minutes before it finally let-up slowly. John stunned by the change in nature looked around and began to get up slowly to regain his balance. Again; without warning a loud roar came from the grave-yard. _Is the earth-quake starting again?! _But instead the Earth that took up the entire grave-yard began to _sink_ into the ground. John had a strange feeling in his gut that told to run or hide cause something _bad_ was gonna happen. He followed his instincts and dashed back into the church. He made his way to a stained-glass window to attempt to see what was going on, but the window was at least another 9 inches above him. John quickly grabbed one of the near-by benches and dragged it over and proceeded to stand on it so he could see outside at the hell that was building.

He had a poor view of the grave-yard thanks to the windows being stained-glass. By the time he had been able to see out-side almost the entire grave-yard had collapsed to form a large crater. From his angle, he couldn't see what was at the bottom of the crater but then another quake started as flames began to come out of the large crater. _"Oh my god…" _John whispered in awe. Soon the flames which quickly grew in size had something _else_ crawling out of it. John couldn't get a clear view, but whatever was coming out wasn't _human._

The quake quickly became extremely violent that the church itself began to shake. The bench that John was using as a stepping-stool also shook, making him lose his balance and come crashing to the floor. John felt some object hit his head when he struck the floor. He then became quickly dazed, and light-headed. A sudden wave of extreme pain echoed through his skull, he moaned in pain as he instinctively touched the source of pain and felt blood. Quickly, and before John knew it, the church was starting to fall apart as he then slowly slipped into a dreamless rest…


End file.
